The 5 Times Tamaki was Called Dense
by Whimsical Mist
Summary: The Host Club Members minus Haruhi each have their own reasons to call Tamaki dense. However, Tamaki proves them otherwise. Written for Ouran Contest. Based on Prompt #34 Call.


Title: The 5 Times Tamaki was Called Dense (and the one time he proved otherwise)  
Warnings: Spoilers on the Manga chapter 51, 52, 53, 60, 61, 62, and 69 & the Anime Episode 14.  
Summary: The Host Club Members minus Haruhi each have their own reasons to call Tamaki dense. However, Tamaki once proves them all otherwise. Written for Ouran_Contest. Prompt Call.

* * *

_i. Honey_

Hunny watched as Tama-chan and Haru-chan ran through the garden and attempted to hide under the marble table. He also saw the other host club members discreetly follow. He was sitting on a somewhat thin branch, and across from him was Mori. As he looked down at the rosed covered gazebo, he wondered about the denseness level of each of the host club members.

"It's clear that Hika-chan is an unconscious developing type, but Tama-chan clearly likes Haru-chan." Hunny commented, "Yet he's so slow he doesn't even know it himself, right?" Hunny asked Mori, reassuring himself that he is observing the other members' messy love life accurately.

"Yeah," Mori agreed.

"So the problem is Kao-chan and Kyou-chan, right? I think one of these two is unconscious of his feelings, as well." Hunny looked down at the grass and sighed despondently. He looked up at the beautiful cloudless sky, and after a moment of pondering, continued on, "Will there be any kind of development before we graduate?"

"Who knows."

They sat in silent; just staring at the beautiful scenery Ouran offered to them.

"Tama-chan is so dense!" Hunny whined, "And I want cake! All this thinking made me hungry."

_ii. Mori_

After easily climbing the tree, Mori was content. Lately, the club was having hectic days and now Mori was finally relaxing in peace.

Mori was looking at the sky, feeling peace. It was meditating in nature.

"It's clear that Hika-chan is an unconscious developing type, but Tama-chan clearly likes Haru-chan." Hunny interrupted Mori was from meditation. Mori turned to look at his cousin, "Yet he's so slow he doesn't even know it himself, right?" Hunny looked at Mori.

Mori looked up at the sky again, "Yeah."

"So the problem is Kao-chan and Kyou-chan, right? I think one of these two is unconscious of his feelings, as well… Will there be any kind of development before we graduate?"

"Who knows." Mori admitted, not knowing what will happen. After all, what will happen in the future is unknown; anything can change from one little event. But he does agree with his cousin, Tamaki is thick.

Slowly, he went back into a state of repose. He needed those respites every so often.

"Tama-chan is so dense!" Hunny uttered, "And I want cake! All this thinking made me hungry."

Turning around, Mori nodded, "Hn. Dense."

_iii. Kyouya_

Kyouya rolled his eyes for the 34th time (personal record) this week. 'Really', he thinks, 'Tamaki was always dense, but I didn't realize Tamaki was _that_ dense.'

The way that nonsensical idiot acts around Haruhi makes Kyouya want to snort; but he doesn't because gentlemen do not snort. He sighs, 'How long does it take for that idiot to realize his own feeling?' Kyouya has been Tamaki's best friend for over three years; therefore, he has seen everything, heard everything, and done everything with Tamaki. He's seen Tamaki's mini theater about Haruhi, and how Tamaki slowly stopped daydreaming of her and now trying to figure out who she really is; because the real one is better than any dreams he had. He's seen the ever waxing blush on Tamaki's visage after seeing Haruhi. He's seen the bright smile he gives to her, instead of the usual smile he gives to the customers. He's seen the way Tamaki looks at her.

And perhaps what annoys you the most is that both of them could be happy together, if they could realize their feelings.

Frowning, Kyouya looked at his debt sheet. Haruhi was close to finishing her debt, too close. Kyouya added some zero's onto Haruhi's debt sheet. It couldn't hurt to have her stay a while longer.

"Help! The twins are doing something horrible to Haruhiiiii!" Tamaki frantically yelled.

Kyouya gripped his pen till his knuckles turned white and glared at the President. 'How can he be so dense?' Ignoring Tamaki's frantic yelling, Kyouya continued tampering with Haruhi's debt.

Later that day, Kyouya smacked Tamaki in the face with his clipboard, "Dense idiot."

Tamaki was left to cry in his emo corner.

_iv. Kaoru_

After the amusement park, Kaoru was at Mori-senpai's house to find Hikaru.

He was led to a room. Kaoru took a couple of breaths before opening the door. He smiled when he saw his twin brother. "Hikaru…"

"What did you come here for?" Hikaru sullenly interrupted.

"To make up with you!" Kaoru cheerfully explained.

"…S-stop joking… what can you say now—"

Kaoru kissed him on the cheek.

"When I saw you and Haruhi, I was extremely angry at you."

"Yes!" Kaoru smiled.

"I was hurt that Tono got close to Haruhi."

"Yes."

"I… like her."

"If I had been in your place at the amusement park, I don't think I would have been hurt. I love Haruhi, but not enough for myself." Kaoru explained. "Do your best Hikaru, I'll root for you!"

That night, Kaoru couldn't sleep at first. He was full of worries. When he first realized he liked Haruhi, he decided to give up on his own feelings, for HIkaru. That problem is solved now, but… there's Tono. He forfeited his place to win Haruhi's heart for Hikaru, but give her up to Tamaki? No. Kaoru prayed that night Tamaki will stay dense.

The next day Kaoru, by himself, saw Tamaki packing his school bag. He walked over to Tamaki. Tamaki, noticing Kaoru, smiled and waved.

"Oi Tono! Stay how you are. I like you better this way." _Dense._

"Eh?" a confused Tamaki questioned.

"Never change." _Please._

_v. Hikaru_

Overhearing the conversation between his own brother, Hunny, Mori, and Kyouya, Hikaru couldn't help but wonder if this battle was fair anymore.

He wants a fair battle to win Haruhi's heart. But, he will never see if Haruhi truly likes him unless he and Tono fight to win Haruhi's heart. 'Although', the devil inside of him spoke out, 'this is the perfect time to win Haruhi's heart. You know you stand no chance unless Tono never figures out his feelings. You need him dense.'

Hikaru instantly shook that thought out of his head. He would never be able to live with himself if he resorts to that. He decided he needs to tell Tono, to make this battle fair, once and for all!

--

"Tono!" Hikaru shouted, embarrassed that it look a long time browsing, in his own house, for the New Year party in the Hitachiin mansion. He dragged Tono away quickly before Tamaki could escape. "Come along. Hurry!" He took him to a room far away from the party.

"Wh-what!?! What?!?"

Hikaru closed and then locked the door, making sure no one can interrupt this important conversation.

"Tono… I got turned down by Haruhi," Hikaru confided. The amethyst eyes stared back at Hikaru, confused. "I'm not giving up, you see."

Tamaki tilted his head and looked at Hikaru with a confused look, "huh?"

"Tono! Realize your feelings! Stop being dense!"

_vi. Tamaki_

It had been a long, stressful day. Everyone had been worried about the 'kidnap' of Haruhi.

"Hikaru, let's stop. So much has happened today. Really… I was about to die 'cause I was so worried." Hikaru heard his twin speak and sighing in relief.

"But…" Hikaru spoke out his mind, more himself than for anyone else for, "My provocation has come into play in a much greater way than I had expected." He looked at Tamaki and Haruhi.

"Huh?"

-- _  
_

At age 17, Tamaki has never felt so much emotion at the same time. He felt ireful, relieved, and happy.

Just seeing Haruhi safe in that chair made him so over whelmed with emotion. He had to embrace Haruhi, just to make sure she was really there.

As the commotion died out and everyone left for home, Tamaki gazed at the epicene girl as she walked home. He felt unusual today; something in his heart hurt. 'It probably was just the scare that Haruhi was hurt!' he thought.

--

At age 17, Tamaki realized he was attracted to a girl—not just any girl, but a girl who was usually lazy and honest, yet at the same time so oblivious to her surroundings.

Out of all the girls in Ouran Academy, Haruhi Fujioka was the one who makes his heart flutter.

--

"Hikaru, I'm sorry for everything." Tamaki apologizes (also apologizing for making Hikaru come over to his mansion #2 at 7 in the morning), "…and also, thank you."

Hikaru looked nonchalantly, "No problem. So, do you finally understand?"

Tamaki nodded, "Yes. I'm in love with Haruhi, too."

"Ahh… really?" Hikaru looked down at the ground.

"Yes."

"For how long?"

"For a long time, I guess."

Hikaru didn't say anything.

"You mean to say you didn't notice?" Tamaki asked incredulously.

"Well, I mean… no." Hikaru stuttered. "I don't pay attention to everything that goes on in your life!"

Tamaki chortled, "Well, it looks like I'm not the only dense one around here."

* * *

A/N: I'm not sure I correctly portrayed some of the members correctly—this is my first time writing some of these characters. Also, I wrote this in 12 in the morning till 2 in the morning. I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes and whatnots.

_Please Review :]_


End file.
